thecrazyworldofbrownieandtaylorfandomcom-20200213-history
First Morning/Script
Click here if you want to see First Morning the episode. ''This episode was written by Basak Serin and Yesenia Villarreal. ''(First Introduction) At The Backyard (birds chirping) Brownie: What a beatiful morning! Hershey: Your're right! It's a great day to go to the park! Sassy: '''Bonjour, Brownie! Ugh, Hershey. Are you going to the park? '''Brownie: '''Yep! Can you come to the park with us? '''Sassy: No, thanks! I'm gonna go to the spa! Hershey: Let's go! Roxee: Can I come, too? Brownie: Yeah! At The Park Brownie: 'Wait a minute, what ''is Sassy doing here?! I thought she went to the spa! '''Roxee: Hmm. I guess she doesn't wanna hang out with us? I dunno. Hey! Let's go the house over there! Hershey: Okay! Wait I'm hungry let's get ice cream! Brownie: Yeah! (ice cream truck sound) Brownie: Yay! Hershey/Roxee: Yay! Yummy! Ice Cream Guy: Hello! What would you like to get? Roxee: I want chocolate chip ice cream! Brownie: I want a cotton candy popsicle! Hershey: Well, I want bubblegum ice cream! Ice Cream Guy: Okay! That'll be $5.00. (Brownie pays, Ice Cream Guy gives their ice cream) Brownie/Roxee/Hershey: Thanks! Roxee: What did you get, Brownie? Brownie: I got a cotton candy popsicle! What did you get, Roxee? Roxee: I got chocolate chip ice cream! Hershey: '''And I got bubblegum ice cream! Yeah! '''Brownie: Okay then...so wanna go to that house over there? Roxee: '''Yeah! This is great! '''Brownie: Let's go play! Roxee/Hershey: Sure! Okay! Roxee/Hershey/Brownie: That was fun! Hershey: But it's getting dark, maybe we should go home. 'Cause it's almost dinner time, and I'm hungry! Brownie: Yep. Cherry: Hey, guys! Torrie: Hi! Brownie: Hey! We have to go home. It's gettin' dark. Torrie/Cherry: '''Bye! At Home '''Hershey: '''It's great to be home! '''Brownie: Yeah. Roxee: I'm tired. Brownie: Me, too! Hershey: Me, three! Also I'm hungry! Roxee: Yay! Dinner! Yum! Ooh! It's pizza! Brownie: Pizza for dinner! Cool! Hershey: '''Yummy! Delicious! '''Roxee: Yep! Great! Saturday Morning Roxee:'' (panting)'' It's so hot! Brownie: It's like I'm walking into an oven! Hershey: Man, I'm sweatin'! Sassy: 'We sure need that'' ice cream truck guy about now! Even though he ice cream melts fast! Ugh! Also I'm sweatin'...uh, I mean...I don't sweat! I... just...DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!! 'Roxee: '''I agree, and Sassy you ''do ''sweat, ''everyone does! '''Sassy: Hmph! I compete in Beauty Pagents! I'm so ''beautiful! And I WANT AN BANANA SPLIT ...with cherry on top! '''Roxee: '''What? What does ''that have to do with you competing in beauty pagents?! Sunny: Hey guys! I have an delicious crystal cold water! Ya want it? Huh?! I know ya want it! Hershey: (yelling) Yes! Gemme that! AHHH!!!!! (Hershey chases Sunny) Sunny: (screaming) Roxee: 'I can't believe it's ''so hot in June! '''Sassy: Duh! It's summer! Roxee: I knew that! I mean it's like 110 degrees! Sassy: Okay then! Geez! Brownie: I think we should go inside! Sassy/Roxee/Sunny/Hershey/: Yes! Yeah! I agree! Yep! (all muttering excitedly) The End! Category:Season 1 Category:season 1 episodes Category:Episodes